Diamond Sparkles
by Lisspeed
Summary: As Steve wants to sleep one day and hears a scream he finds a creature with the name Herobrine. Steve and Herobrine start slowly to fall for each other, but through their love is many danger and they are never safe even when Notch comes to help them. But what if more people come they have to protect and the Wither resurrected? Warning: Yaoi/Gay. Story: CrazyandCalm1218 (DA) and me.
1. A New Start

**First of all, if you don't like yaoi/gay/homosexual, Mpreg, Herobrine paired up with someone, Steve paired up with someone, Steve or Herobrine beying gay OR this story, then PLEASE DON'T comment or bother me with it! Everyone has their own reason to ship something, i am not a big fan of Steve or Herobrine X an OC. So if YOU do, i am okay with that, and i don't or won't bother you from loving it. Somethimes i even read the story's because i think it's intresting or has something in it, or i can even learn from it. So can maybe one of you in this rollplay story that i wroth together with an friend of mine. So please, i beg you, if you DON'T like yaoi or this story with any reason (whatever, which reason) then you maybe can leave or just not bother me with that. There are 1000's of yaoi story's out here and even Steve/Herobrine fanfics. So what?! Does that matter? Does it matter that someone loves something?! No.. For me it doesn't, everyone can like what they want and it doesn't matter what someones else thinks about it. ;) Thank you~!**

**1. A New Start:**

**Steve:**  
*Steve had just finished his home in a jungle tree. He was very happy with the end result. He watched his pet Piggy and was ready to go to bed for a sleep. Until he heard a huge scream from outside. Steve run as fast as he could out of his tree, to the place where the noise came from. He came by a tree and saw a man lying next to it, a spider was trying to kill him. Steve fought to it for a moment to protect the creature lying down, until the spider was dead. He walked a little closer to the man lying next to the tree. Why did he look so much like him? Why did he look so familiar to him? Steve didn't know it, he watched the wounds which were spread over his small and bloody body. Steve know he had to take him fast back to his house. He just couldn't leave him like this. It could become his dead. Steve took him in his arms while he tried to look to his wounded body. He saw two white glowing eyes without any pupils looking up to him. His clothes were torn, that was the only two difference between them. For the remainder, they were exactly the same. Steve could see he was watching him. The creature wanted to say something, but didn't. In Steve's tree house he lied the creature down on his bed and took some bandage and medicine. He had to heal the wounds of him. Steve know he had to say something to him, but he didn't know what. That was why he just started to say the first few words you normally always start your first conversation with. Steve was surprised to see him, since there weren't much people like him around. Steve said his first words to him while he slowly operated the creature's broken leg. The curiosity in Steve's voice was unexplainable, now Steve looked to him for a little while he remembered him. It was his old enemy. But never was able to ask his name, or even know it.*  
"So... Who are you? My name is Steve." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**  
"...Herobrine..." He said hesitantly, not knowing his reputation in these parts. He never had been to this part of Minecraftia but you know how gossip goes...

**Steve:**  
*Steve's eyes widened a little by the name, the name was really suitable for him. They sounded bot a little shy in this case.*  
"C-Can you maybe tell me what happened?" Steve said, a little hesitantly, not sure what to say again, he didn't want him to feel unsure about his own words again.  
"Those mobs almost killed you..." Steve said while he toke, the last suture in Herobrine's leg and bounded it with white bandage.

**Herobrine:**  
"Well..." Herobrine started, then shifted a bit. "L-Let's just say I am ready for a new life... T-The mobs are mad at me for that." He said simply, looking to the ground.

**Steve:**  
*Steve though for a few seconds about that sentence, while he started to suture Herobrine's arm. He better couldn't ask for more, he maybe could make his old enemy a little angry as he did.*  
"I-I'll be right back..." Steve said while he went to the kitchen of his house, a few minutes later he brought Herobrine some food.  
"Here, you better can eat some, since you are still very weak." Steve said while he gave it to him.

**Herobrine:**  
"O-Oh, thank you but no thanks." He said, trying not to seem weak, though he thinks Steve notes that he wince threw the whole process of helping him.

**Steve:**  
*Steve accepted Herobrine's decision although he know the whole heal process could go slower because of that.*  
"That's a bad choice..." He only said by putting the bottle away.

A few mounts had passed and Herobrine had now been her as long as Steve remembered. They had become close friends through the months. This was the day were Steve tried to help Herobrine walk again. They stood in a place without any trees, like a meadow. Steve held Herobrine's hands while he tried to walk slowly. Steve smilled to him, but his cheeks became a little red by the though, that he held Herobrine's hands.

**Herobrine:**  
During the time, Herobrine was trying to walk as carefully as he could. It wasn't easy, but he was slowly getting better. Though a light blush was on his face, he tried to blow it off as concentration.

Steve:  
*Herobrine was always a little closed, he didn't say much, but still apart from that, Steve know they were close friends deep inside. He though, for a few seconds about Herobrine's mansion. The second though about killing his family came also up in his mind. It hurted him a little.*  
"Y-You do great." Steve fast said to think about something else.

**Herobrine:**  
Herobrine gave a light smile, soon he was about to trip and as his legs gave out he hanged on to Steve.

**Steve:**  
*At that moment Steve's cheeks became bright, red, he didn't want to admit to himself that he was falling for Herobrine. The person he wanted to kill his whole life. He had promised to kill him whatever it costs, for killing his friends and family. He know he was in love, so he tried (even though it hurted so much) to set the mind away that he wasn't in love. He only didn't know how to tell it ever to him. Just as Herobrine hanged on him, he hugged him in a romantic way.*  
"F-Forget all the things that happened to us bot, we just made a bad start... I..." Steve stopped, since he was too scared to say those words.

**Herobrine:**  
Herobrine looked up at Steve, a bright blush on his cheeks. "You...?" As he was trying not to get his hopes up too high, he still hopped. Maybe he return the feelings he had...he didn't know.


	2. Admit my love

**2. Admit My Love**

**Steve:**

*Steve know that Herobrine wanted something, so he grapped his hands and walked slowly with him to the most beautiful place around here, with flowers, a beach, piggy's etc. He saw the sun was setting, that was just what he wanted.*

"H-Herobrine..." He sputtered a little. "I know you already for a long time, you had been a long time m-my enemy, but now you have become the friend I always wanted. B-But there's something I feel already for such a long time for you, every time I am with you. And it always makes me feel so happy, but the same time terrified. Always as I'm with you, even when we were enemy's I fell so happy, protected, and much more, and now..." He stopped since fear toke over him, to say it, to say those three words. Even though he know Herobrine for already such long time. He hugged Herobrine tight, by putting his arms around his neck. "I-I love you!" He said as fast as he could, to get those words out of his throat.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine couldn't believe his ears, h-he loved him and he loved him back. Herobrine returned the hug. "I love you too Steve" Soon an arrow came by, wishing pass their heads, just missing them. "What the...?"

**Steve:**

*Steve turned and saw an skeleton standing behind them. Steve know Herobrine couldn't run yet, so Steve grapped his own sword, standing in front of his friend. With a huge slam the skeleton fell at the ground and in a few seconds there was nothing left then only a few bones, falling at the grass green ground, Steve grapped them. But when he turned his face, he saw him again, the skeleton king, who he killed years ago.*

"Herobrine! You are his master, tell him he need to stop." Steve said fast.

**Herobrine:**

"I told you, they won't listen to me anymore because I wanted a new life! H-he came to take me back to Nether."

**Steve:**

"That's why all the mobs were so angry at him.." Steve whispered. *Steve took his sword as he know that he only could start a fight, so he did. After many minutes Steve couldn't fight any longer and know one thing for sure.* "I think the Wither gave them the same powers like you... I can't kill any of them, nor you." Steve didn't want them to take Herobrine back to Nether and let him suffer, he already suffered to much in his life. "Tell me why you wanted new life!" Steve said while he grapped Herobrine, in a few seconds, he run back to his home, the skeleton king wasn't able to follow them any longer. "We stay at home until we find a way to kill them. Daylight is the only safe way." Steve said while he tried to climb into his tree house.

**Herobrine:**

"Be-because I was sick of what I was doing to people...and you. Manly you, they were mad because I-I loved you." Afraid of what Steve would say, for his true porpoise, that was now told.

**Steve:**

*For Steve it fell like the whole world behind him fell down, like mush.*

"Y-You... Loved me already before I saved you from the spider? You already loved me before I came in your mansion? W-Why didn't you stop then? You can do whatever you want to do with your life." He said while he opened his door slowly.

**Herobrine:**

Just before he answer, a 'twang' was heard and Herobrine fell to the floor, an arrow inside his shoulder. 'D-damn...' he muttered as he tried to get up from the floor.

**Steve:**

*Steve though for a few minuts, then he found an answhere.* "Herobrine, try to keep yourself safe, I will try to kill the skeleton king whatever it costs, promise me you will take care of yourself." Steve said while he looked down in the sad and beautiful white eyes of Herobrine.

**Herobrine:**

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, looking worried at Steve.

**Steve:**

"I mean I am going to kill the skeleton king whatever it costs even..." He looked worried. "Even if i die." He just wanted to step away, but before he could do anything Herobrine grapped him.

**Herobrine:**

"No, please don't do that. We can find another way. Just… please...don't leave me." He cried holding into Steve tighter.

**Steve:**

"How?! He will find us wherever we are." Steve grapped his magic arrow and bow. "In that case, you at least know that I love you." Steve said. He grapped Herobrine more tighter than first and gave him a small kiss at the lips.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine kissed back, but still holding into him tight. "A-At least come back a-alive...please..." Tears streamed down his face. He didn't care anymore that he was crying, he just wanted Steve safe.


	3. Never Safe Anymore

**3. Never Safe Anymore**

**Steve:**

*A smile came at his face.* "I promise..." He said but still he was a little unsure of his own words. He grapped his hands and looked into his eyes. He brought Herobrine inside the house and walked to the skeleton, he fought and he fought. It was so really hard since the skeleton filled all the time his lives by. After many hours has passed he killed, him at least that he couldn't return for a long while (hopefully). Steve fell so weak of all this. His body was under the wounds, blood dropped down. He had to drag himself home and with his last strength he climbed in his tree house. Steve tried to slam at the door so Herobrine could hear him.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine opened the door within a few seconds. He carefully brought Steve into the house. Once they got to Steve's room, Herobrine put him on the bed as he already got the first aid kit in there and started to heal his wounds.

**Steve:**

"T-Thanks... He is dead..." Steve said as Herobrine healed his wounds.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine smiled, and gave Steve a light kiss as he continued to heal his wounds. "I'm just glad you're ok."

**Steve:**

"But now.. I want know why y-you... loved me already before I saved you from the spiders? You already loved me before I came in your mansion?" Steve said and looked in Herobrine's light eyes.

Herobrine:

"Y-yes, I loved you already during the spiders, but it was during the mansion when I finally saw my true feelings...that's why I couldn't kill you when we fought." His voice started to crack. "I-I tried to leave before, but he stopped me. W-when I ran he sent the spiders to come get me. T-That's when you saved me..."

**Steve:**

"The Wither." Steve whispered. He saw the sadness in Herobrine's white glowing eyes. When he saw that Herobrine did the last stitches in his last wound. Steve tried to comfort Herobrine by taking him on his legs, Herobrine sat at him. Steve hugged him and said some sweet words to him so he stopped a little with crying, then Steve saw more sadness in his eyes upcoming.

"D-Don't worry, they won't hurt you anymore, I'm here now. We will destroy the Wither again. And everyone else who hurted you. I know you have much bad memories from the past... But I am here now... First... First we got to talk with your brother..." Steve said as he hugged Herobrine.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine bit his bottom lip, but nodded. He was afraid to see his brother, but he also had Steve with him so everything would be okay...right?

**Steve:**

"Don't worry, I am with you. Notch can't hurt you anymore... One more thing... Why do you look so much like me? You know the reason since... You and Notch created our worlds you two were like gods..." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**

"He, not even I know. I guess, I just wanted to look like this...it's weird yet cool we look the same." He said.

**Steve:**

"As I read the books, there stood in, that after your dead, Notch created the humans." Steve said. *Steve looked outside and saw it was getting late*

"I-I will craft fast a bed so we can sleep..." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**

"Why don't we just sleep together? There is enough for two people." He said pointing to the queen size bed.

**Steve:**

*A huge blush came at Steve's cheeks but he smilled.* "Herobrine... What if you go and make some food... I will ehhh... Cheer the room a little up." Steve said while he brought, Herobrine to the kitchen. Steve put some candles in the room that where the only light points in the chamber. He also lied some roses at the bed and then he waited for Herobrine to come.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine blushed darkly, knowing what was going to happen. Soon, he was done making the food, and came into the room here, were Steve was lying at, and a huge blush raised on his face.

**Steve:**

*Steve walked slowly to Herobrine as he grapped him, he sat the food behind their bed. While he brought Herobrine carefully to his bed by holding him in his arms, he put him at the bed, slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt him, his wounds didn't hurt that much anymore.*

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine blushed a dark red. But soon got over that and kissed Steve.

9


	4. Notch

**4. Notch**

**Steve:**

The blush was still a little around Steve's cheeks as he kissed Herobrine back, he wasn't afraid, nothing could happen, right? As Steve lied behind Herobrine he continued kissing him.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine softly moan, their tongues dancing as he took Steve's clothes off. Herobrine's hands started to roam downwards as he rest his hands on Steve's waist.

**Steve:**

*Steve lied his arms around Herobrine's head, a bright smile started to form on his face. He lied more closer to Herobrine then first, then he though by himself "Whate Fuck am I doing?!". "W-We better can eat some, we need to catch some sleep as well."

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine nodded, and went to get the food, standing behind their bed. A dark blush lingering on his face.

**Steve:**

"You are a great cock Herobrine!" Steve said while he at without thinking. After this, Steve grapped Herobrine lying himself next to him. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met." Steve said. "Tomorrow we got to visit your brother Notch, or… He will come sooner by us." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine nodded, holding on to him. He was afraid to face Notch, one of the gods of Minecraftia, his brother. He hasn't seen him in years. Soon he fell into a uneasy sleep.

**Steve:**

Steve watched Herobrine for a few minutes, trying to protect him, he never had someone to protect. He drew Herobrine a little closer to his body, so he could warm his lover. They both know that time was going really fast in Minecraft, they had fast to catch some sleep. Late in the night Herobrine woke Steve up.

**Herobrine:**

"Come on Steve, wake up!"Herobrine said frantically. "My brother is at the door!"

**Steve:**

*Steve and Herobrine took their clothes on, why the hell came Notch in the middle of the night? And how did he know where they lived? Steve grapped a diamond sword and put it in his inventory. Slowly they walked to the door while Steve eld Herobrine in a protective way, they opened the door.*

**Notch:**

"Hello brother, I don't want you in my game." He said watching Steve and Herobrine. Many questions started to form in his head.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine glared at Notch. "Well pardon, I am going to stick around here for a while." He may look confident on the outside but in the inside he was afraid that his brother would take him away from Steve. It was easy to tell through his eyes. So, sadly Notch could read him like a book.

**Steve:**

"Come in..." Steve said, Notch walked carefully inside the house, scared there was an trap somewhere around.

**Notch:**

He looked around searching for something that maybe could tell more about why Herobrine was here. Notch raised a hand out to Herobrine, he wanted Herobrine to come with him.

"You don't belong here brother..." Notch said. Steve saw the requesting emotion in Herobrine's eyes.

**Steve:**

Steve stood in front of him. With arms spread.

"Don't you dare think too though him!" Steve growled. "You make him sad, you two created Minecraftia together. But at the end you wanted it all for yourself Notch. That's why you killed him, he came to me because he..." Steve stopped, not daring to say that last line. "And so he came half alive.. He is half dead, half alive... He has a heart..." Steve continue his story.

**Notch:**

"Why you want to protect him? Don't you remember what he did to you! Why are you bot now so close to each other?!" Notch asked and watched with angry eyes his younger brother who tried to hide himself for Notch, under Steve's protection.

**Herobrine:**

"Because I learn to love brother." He looked at his brother who's eyes were now in shock.

"I am in love with him, you can't change that no matter what you say!" He tried to fight back the tears, but a few tears had slipped by with ease.

**Notch:**

"H-How is this possible... I made Steve to hate you and fight you... N-Not for being friends with you... Let stand alone, loving you…"Notch said.

Steve:

"Yes... Until he needed me, I wanted to form my own life, not to be controlled by a... by a god. I love Herobrine more dearly than anything else. He was the first one I fell for. He has a heart and a big one to. Even though he has made a huge mistake, doesn't say that I can't love him." Tears slip down Steve's face, not able to hold them back any longer. "He was there for me, I though I was alone, had no one, I fell sorrow, but then I learned to know him better, he learned me to love someone, love means that you care for someone and would do everything to make and see him happy and were ever he goes I will follow him. Even if that means I need to kill myself, the same way as he dies, then we die together, he is my heart and my soul." Steve said while more tears slipped down his face. "No matter what you say about him, it won't work anymore for me." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**

"Steve..." Herobrine looked at him sadly, as Notch was watching the two lovers. "Please, don't cry..." Herobrine hugged him from behind.

12


	5. Back To The Nether

**5. Back To The Nether**

**Steve:**

Steve smilled, and looked angry back to Notch.

"Herobrine do you have anything to say to him, it's after all your brother..." Steve said while he rubbed Herobrine's head.

**Herobrine:**

"All I have to say is that I am sorry that I was not able to help you when I could have." He said as Notch eyes widen. Before Notch could say anything, an explosion erupted . Soon a sound of breaking glass was heard and Herobrine fell to the ground just as more poison filled their lungs. They heard the sound of an old women crackling.

**Woman:**

"The Wither only wants Herobrine. He gone slightly insane. Kill the other two." They heard more crackles.

**Herobrine:**

"N-no, not again...I don't want to go back..." He said trying to stand up, but the poison was filled his lungs and made it harder to stand.

**Steve:**

"Herobrine we need to kill them, we have to travel to the Nether. Don't worry I'll be with you. Notch you got to help us even though you don't like Herobrine. And Herobrine you have the right to be angry at him, he killed you only because he wanted whole Minecraftia all for himself. It can take a long time." Steve said while he grapped Herobrine's soft hand. But before we go I need to do something with Herobrine. Notch noted Steve helped his friend up and tried to talk under his breath. Herobrine looked confused. He grapped bot of his hands.

"H-Herobrine you are the most amazing boy I've ever met, you was always there for me. Always as we were together I had such a strange feeling, I never could explain. Even in the time we were enemies, so before we go back to the Nether I want you to listen to me. There is a big chance that when we are in the Nether we get killed, by the Wither or any of his helpers. The Wither and his helpers are really strong as you know. You was his right hand and also his boss for a long time. They are angry at you and more stronger than ever before. But as we die I want you not to be my friend but..." Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring and got on one knee. The ring was golden with a small diamond in it. "As my husband..." Steve smilled. "Since you love diamonds so much I chose to make this ring for you. You were the first person I had ever let into my heart, I cared about you and I loved you more then you'll ever know, I also have no regrets because of all the wonderful memories you've given me,

We had a lot of laughter, fun, and even sad memories together, Moments I always remember, You made me who I am today, You where the one that made me want to be a better person, Before you I never realized what love was, But now I believe, I know, Love is when you care about someone so much that all you want for that person is their happiness, You where the world to me and even now you still are. Herobrine I love you more dearly than anything else so I ask you before we go to the Nether... Will you marry me?" Steve said while his cheeks turned bright red.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine's eyes widen, and then turn into a soft smile. "Yes, Yes I will."

**Steve:**

Steve's eyes where widened and stained by tears while a small smile came across his lips. "You do?!Oh Herobrine!" Steve said while he jumped around his neck. The tears streaming down his face.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine smiled happily, and gave Steve a light kiss. Notch, who is trying to stop any poison or say anything, blushed, dark red when he saw them kiss.

**Steve:**

"Then we'll go now for it..." Steve said. Herobrine held Steve's arm.

**Notch:**

"Try to do like you normally do when you're around them." Notch said trying to help his brother a little.

**Herobrine:**

When they arrived by the Nether. Herobrine hided the ring of him fast. He saw now his mansion again with all his followers except the Wither in front of the castle.

**Steve:**

Steve took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" He asked while he bounded the arms of himself and Notch.

**Herobrine:**

"Only if you guys are." He said, looking at them.

**Steve:**

"We are, do like we are your prisoners. And as you really need to safe us, do it!" Steve whispered. Just as he said that he saw Herobrine's face had a rare kind of emotion in it.

**Herobrine:**

"That will be harder than you think..." He said, shifting now.

**Steve:**

"I know my dear but it's the best way. And in the end, it will be word it." Steve said while he walked with Notch after him. The mobs where waiting for Herobrine to talk.

**Herobrine:**

He nodded, and started walking up to them.

**Zombie:**

"Look who finally came to their senses." One of the Zombies grunted. "The Wither wants to talk to you."

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine nodded, with a small smirk, though on the inside he was terrified.

15


	6. The Wither

**6. The Wither**

**Steve:**

Steve walked, with Herobrine in front of him. They walked inside the castle were more Monsters came into view.

"You can do it." Steve whispered with a soft voice.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine nodded, afraid his voice would crack if he said anything. Soon, the Wither came into view.

**Wither:**

His voice sounded angry and scared everyone around. You could see he had waited for this a long while. He wanted to know what happed to Herobrine.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine shivers, fear nearly washing over him. He kept his cool and gave a small smirk to the Wither. "Hello," he said as he and the Wither were face to face now.

**Wither:**

"Hello Herobrine... Where have you been all the time? Why you run away? TELL ME!" The Wither said with a scary and ghostly voice.

**Herobrine:**

"I just wanted a change of..." Before he could finish the Wither pushed him against a wall their faces just inches away from each other. Herobrine eyes widen, for in the Wither dark eyes was a hint of lust.

**Wither:**

"YOU WHANTED A CHAINCE OF WHAT?!" The Wither screamed in Herobrine's scared face.

"You aren't my master anymore..." He said upcoming.

**Steve:**

Steve stood almost at the point to fight against the Wither but he waited.

**Herobrine:**

"I WANTED A CHANGE AT LIFE! I WANTED TO START SOMETHING I CARE ABOUT! I WANTED..." Smack, the Wither slapped Herobrine.

**Wither:**

The Wither's eyes had rage, but it did not hide the fact the lust was burning higher.

**Steve:**

"HEROBRINE!" Steve screamed while he run as fast he could, the Wither took his sharp hand, that he wanted to stick it in the middle of Herobrine's heart. Steve held his hand out but before he knew Herobrine was impaled, a few cm away from his heart. He fell at the ground the blood dropped out of his body. Tears started to fill in Steve's eyes. Steve could now only watch how Herobrine was dying. Steve turned slowly by slowly black, his eyes became white and a huge shadow wave was all around him.

"WITHER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HUSBAND!" Steve screamed.

**Wither:**

The Wither eyes widen, then turn to anger. This was why he left.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine eyes, filled with tears, had no idea what was going on.

**Steve:**

Steve raised his arm so fast as lightning, he run to the Wither and tore one of his heads of his body. The same with his second face by jumping high in the bloody red sky. And his third face was the last one. After that the Wither fell dead to the earth. The 3 heads lied with bones and all at the ground, still bleeding heavy. Black blood dropped at the floor as the body fell out of the sky.

"You hurted him already too much times." Steve whispered while his normal color came back, he almost fainted, but with all his strength he weakly walked to Herobrine and sat next to him.

**Notch:**

Notch walked wearily over to the two. He could see the tears on Steve's face. Then he turn to his brother, never imagining that it would have come to this.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine tried to move, though the lack of blood made it difficult.

**Steve:**

Steve grapped Herobrine's bloody hand, holding it in front of his eyes.

"Y-You are going to be ok... Please promise me you will be ok. I-I need you. I love you more dearly than anything else. Until the end of tides." Steve closed his eyes while more tears rolled down his cheeks. "You are the only one I still have... My whole family... Is gone... And I don't want to lose the last one I have... Because what I really love... Is, you..." Steve said.

17


	7. Something Impossible's

**7. Something Impossible**

**Herobrine:**  
Herobrine's eyes were also filled with tears.

**Notch:**  
Notch sighed and got out a small bottle with a strange liquid inside. He opened the bottle, and put a bit in his brothers mouth. As Herobrine swallowed it, the wound was slowly closing. "I only had enough to heal that wound only half way. We still have quickly to leave the Nether if we want to save him."

**Steve:**  
Steve noted as he grapped Herobrine and followed Notch.  
"I love you sooo, sooo much... I can't life without you." Steve said, while more tears started to form in the corners of his dark blue eyes.

**Herobrine:**  
"I love you too Steve." Herobrine whispered, as Notch cleared the path. The hoard of monsters continued, but he sliced them down with ease.

**Notch:**  
"We are almost there." Notch said, seeing the gate, though the monsters seemed to be great in numbers.

**Herobrine:**  
Finally when they were in the normal world, they helped Herobrine. Herobrine screamed as the painful needless where going through his wound.

**Steve:**  
Steve tapped his hand.

**Herobrine:**  
"Damn it that hurts!" Herobrine cursed as Notch sewed up his wound.

**Notch:**  
"You will feel better in the end, for now stay still." He muttered.

**Herobrine:**  
Afther a few minuts Herobrine could slowly breath again.

**Steve:**  
"The only thing we need to do, is set your bone back now." Steve said, he tried to do the bone back but couldn't something stood in the way of the bone.

**Herobrine:**  
Herobrine hissed in pain. "What the bloody hell was that?" Notch started to examine the bone.  
**  
Steve:**  
"B-But... T-That's impossible..." He said, he was fully in shock just like Notch was.

**Herobrine:**  
"What is it?" He asked, looking at the two.

**Steve and Notch:**  
Steve and Notch looked questionable to each other with a very confused face.

**Notch:**  
"Waith I will check it for sure." Notch said, he checked the bone again, but with a scared face he noted to Steve.

**Steve:**  
Steve was really shocked as well, not knowing what to do now.  
"H-Herobrine... Y-You are... Pregnant..." Steve said shocked.

**Herobrine:**  
Herobrine said nothing, and fainted.

**Steve:**  
Steve and Notch looked confused to each other.  
"N-Notch please find out how this could have happened… Please…" Steve begged Notch. Notch noted and searched in a few books for a while. Steve waited for a few minutes until Herobrine woke up again.

**Herobrine:**  
When Herobrine woke up, his head was spinning. "How...?" He looked up at Steve and his brother.

**Steve:**  
"I-I have really no idea... I am shocked as well. Your body isn't even made for this." Steve said as he tapped Herobrine's hand.  
**  
Notch:**  
"I still try to find it out..." Notch said.

**Herobrine:**  
Herobrine was trying not to freak out, how the hell could _**he**_be pregnant?!

**Steve:**  
Steve saw that Herobrine stood at the point to freak out and go into a huge depression if he didn't do anything. "N-Notch..." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**  
Herobrine look over to his brother hoping in finding an answer.


	8. A Few Explainings

**8. A few Explainings**

**Notch:**

"There is maybe a way that you are an Avridiet, an Avridiet is someone who is born with a few female hormone's. They are very rare. But it looks like you are one of them." Notch said. "But it can also just be the Minecraft Logic… Ugh…" Notch looked up to Herobrine in fear.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine looked over to Steve with eyes full of sadness. Herobrine's heart was racing, trying to figure out how it could happened. "B-but when did I?"

**Steve:**

"Last night..." Steve said... While his head fell down. Herobrine's eyes where stained by tears.

**Herobrine:**

He suddenly remembered the night. "So, does that mean you're the father Steve?"

**Steve:**

A small smile came across Steve's lips. "Yes... I am the father..." He said, while tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. "Notch is the uncle... And you're the lovely mom." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine glomped Steve and kissed him. Notch was bright red, and kind of surprised that he was going to be a uncle.

**Steve:**

"Hehe... It only will probably feel a little weird the upcoming mounts. You feel after all a child growing inside of you." Steve said, with a small smirk, he saw tears started to form in Herobrine's eyes.

**Herobrine:**

"It will be worth it in the end." Herobrine smiled.

**Notch:**

"Brother I would like to keep an eye in the child, seeing that this is between a human and god. This is unheard of so I need to make sure the child stays safe." Notch said, making a point on the mater.

**Steve:**

"Thanks Notch." Steve said with a smile across his lips.

"But... How about the birth?" Steve asked, Notch and Herobrine bot shocked by this question.

**Herobrine:**

"During the birth I fear we will have to wait and see." Herobrine nodded, then suddenly he dash to the bathroom throwing up. "This is going to be a long nine months..." Herobrine moan, as he came out.

**Steve and Notch:**

Steve and Notch looked to each other's faces and back to Herobrine.

"Yes it will and also a kind of weird nine mounts." Steve and Notch said the same time.

Herobrine's belly started already very fast to grown. 7 Mounts had passed for now, Notch lived by them.

**Notch:**

"Well..." he looked at his brother "You are going to have twins." he gave him a smile.

**Steve:**

"T-T-Twins?!" Steve said shocked. "I-I think I don't f-feel so well..." Steve said holding his hand for his mount.

**Notch:**

"Nerves are eating you away. You will be fine, I can't say much of Herobrine's new eating habit."

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine grinned as he ate a waffle with soy sauce on it.

**Steve:**

"A-Alright then.." Steve said while he grapped Herobrine's hand. "I-It's late in the evening you g-got to sleep that is the best for you and the... Baby's." Steve said very nervous. Herobrine saw it while Steve put him in bed, Steve lied behind him. Steve was shocking all the time and very cold. He looked very nervous and sweat dropped down his face.

**Herobrine:**

"Steve everything will be ok." Herobrine said, turning, to face him. "No need to be nervous."

**Steve:**

"Yeah I know, but it's just that I have been lonely for almost my entire life and now I have suddenly a husband and two children to care of and try to give them a better life then I ever had. I just have now so much responsibilities. I-I just want to protect you with all I have." Steve said by lying a hand on Herobrine cheek and the other one at his stomach.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine smiled at him. "I strive for that too." He lean into the touch, smiling at Steve. "I just want to make sure you are all protected too." He placed his hand over Steve's on his oversized belly.

**Steve:**

Steve smilled back. "That's then good to me my love... I just want to make sure that you're safe. And I don't want to lose you... Not... Not again..." Steve said. He started to look around his house "This house starts to become small and the food is very low. I got to hunt and find some more wood." Steve said.

23


	9. The Danger Hasen't Departed Yet

**9. The Danger Isen't Departed**

**Herobrine:**

"Alright, come home soon." Herobrine said sadly. He knew what Steve said was true.

**Steve:**

Steve saw the sadness in his mates eyes. "D-Don't worry I'll be back before you know." Steve said, he gave small kiss at Herobrine's forehead as he left.

"Y-You are the only thing I still life for after all. Together with our children of course ... You learned me one thing and that is to have a family and to protect it." Steve said.

"A-Also we got to think soon of some names." Steve said as he grinned softly.

**Herobrine:**

"Alright." He said as Steve head out the door. Later, as Herobrine was writing a list of baby names alone, knowing Steve would not be home in an hour but, he felt as if something was off. He sighed and turned towards the window when he saw a witch. He backed up then two pair of handcuffs grabbed one of his arm each. He turned to see more witches. They dragged him out the door where a Creeper was keeping watch and left a note that said:

**_If you want Herobrine back, go to the neither, alone._**

**_Signed The Wither Followers._**

**Steve:**

When Steve was home he shocked when he saw the letter he almost screamed and run into his house.

"NOTCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU WATCH HIM WHILE I WAS GONE!"

**Notch:**

Notch was siting alone in the end of the room, scared and shocked the same time.

"T-They w-where... T-To Strong... It.. W-Were too much… I don't know.. I-I never saw those powers before.. Even I… The god of Minecraftia.. Can't handle this…" He said scared.

**Steve:**

"We got to save my husband and hurry up a little!" Steve screamed. Steve calmed Notch a little down and together they went to the Nether.

**Herobrine:**

During that time Herobrine was in a lonely prison, angry at himself that he let himself caught so easy like that. Suddenly he felt one of the babies kick. Then he remember that time in the neither was different and could speed up the process of..."I can NOT have the kids born here. Steve, Notch hurry..." He begged, as he heard the plan of using **THEIR** kids to bring the Wither back from dead. "Please hurry..."

During that time they were fighting a herd of mobs.

**Steve:**

Steve run into an old castle of the Wither around, searched for Herobrine. He found loads of mobs. He fought together with Notch, side by side. Who had become after some mounts one of his friends.

**Notch:**

"S-Steve you got to find Herobrine! Hurry up!" Notch screamed while he slammed a zombie pig in the face.

**Steve:**

"B-But Notch... It is dangerous here if you're alone..." Notch interrupted Steve.

**Notch:**

"JUST DO IT! Try to find my brother before it's too late, I-I would never forgive myself as he died again. I can handle this alone! Don't forget that I'm a god!" Notch shouted.

**Steve:**

Steve nodded and run through the castle searching for Herobrine. It was huge and hard to find Herobrine, through all the chambers. Until he came in the prisons. Steve looked around and found Herobrine. He sat before his jail.

"I-I will get you out of here buddy… I p-promise." He said as he grapped his weapon and tried to break the jails. "A-Are you ok?" Steve asked when he sat behind him.

**Herobrine:**

He looked up, and hugged Steve. "I am so glad you're here! T-the mobs want to use the kids when they are born to bring the Wither back" He warned.

**Steve:**

Steve nodded. "I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you this time... I'm so.. so.. sorry..." He hugged Herobrine back while tears formed in the corners of his blue eyes. "It will all be alright, your brother is fighting the mobs. But... What happened to you?" Steve asked shocked.

**Herobrine:**

"Time in the Neither is speeding up the pregnancy!" Fear wash over Herobrine, fearing that he gave birth in the prison or even the general place of the Neither.

**Steve:**

"Oh gosh..." Steve said as he grapped his mate by his body and walked out of the castle where Notch was fighting. He was tired but strong. "N-Notch! HELP ME PLEASE! Herobrine is going to give birth, soon as we don't leave the Nether now!" Steve screamed as he lied Herobrine at the ground. "It's going to be ok mate. Notch will try to fight them so we can go back to the normal biomes..." Steve sat next to Herobrine. But then he looked to his mate's eyes and back to Notch, fear washed over him and were clearly seen in his eyes.

"I-I know what I need to do. You and Notch just better can get out of here... T-Those monsters never stop fighting but I think I can stop them... I think I'm meant to..." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**

"N-no please...AH!" He gasped in pain. He started to breath heavily. "O-oh god... I-its time..." He was having a panic attack.


	10. New Family Members

**10. New Family Members**

**Steve:**

"I gosh… NOT NOW! Can this more worse!" Steve cried as he looked around. He watched Herobrine and Notch. "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO!" Steve shouted. He shouted so loud that almost the whole nether could nearly hear him. Everyone watched him carefully, but fought like nothing had happen. Steve know he couldn't create a bed since it would explode in the Nether. He sat behind Herobrine. "Oh Gosh how do I ever have to bring a child to the world by a man. Ok, Ok I have everything under control... I need to deal with this… Herobrine, this is it then, never though that it would happen here but we have to... I know a little about births... I hope..." Steve whispered, not sure of his own words.

**Herobrine:**

"WELL DO SOMETHING DAMN IT THEY WANT OUT!" He shouted, scaring the mobs, was it that painful?

**Steve:**

Without any though Steve grapped a knife. It scared Herobrine to dead when he know what Steve's idea was.

**Notch:**

Notch quickly put up a cobblestone fort, big enough for five people, which also kept the mobs from outside out. "We will be safe in here."

**Steve:**

As Steve saw how weak Herobrine was, he had no idea what to do. "There is no time anymore! You're dying!" Steve said while he grapped the knife. "We need some morphine, but that is nowhere in Minecraftia. I-I am sorry Herobrine but I have to do this..." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**

"I-It's ok! JUST GET THEM OUT!" He cried, as he felt just more pain. Notch grabbed his brother's hand, and Herobrine squeezed it.

**Steve:**

"O-Ok there we go..." Steve sat in front of them with the sadness in his eyes he never know, the mind of Breaking Dawn flashed around in his head. He shocked as he know how Bella ended up after Renesmee was born.

"Wait... First we try to... Get, them with pushing out..." Steve said while he was to scared that cutting his belly open without morphine was too dangerous for him and the babies. Steve cut a small opening. "Ok I guess you are at 10 cm digestion, already... That's fast... We may hope this will work... So not... Then... You know... Ok. 1... 2... 3... Push!" Steve said while he held Herobrine's other hand.

**Herobrine:**

"AH!" He yelled, as he pushed, tears rolled down out of his eyes, but soon enough after fifteen minutes, he heard a cry.

**Notch:**

"That's one! Come one, let the second one out!" He heard Notch said, as he let go of his brother's hand to hold the first baby. Lucky he had two buckets of water with him, and help Steve to cut off the biblical cord and started to wash the baby, as Herobrine worked on the second. As Notch finished cleaning the first, and getting some Wool out of his inventory turning into a huge blanket, they heard a second cry. As Steve cut the biblical cord, Herobrine was extremely tired. Notch gave the first one to Herobrine then he helped Steve clean the second child.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine could not help but smile at the child.

**Notch:**

"They are both Girls." Notch said as he finished cleaning up the second one, who was also crying for their 'mother' "Now, we have to get out of here. It's not safe for them nor you."

**Steve:**

"B-But... How?" Steve asked himself. He looked to Herobrine, Notch and his two daughters. Then he looked outside. "They want me... I was the one who killed their leader… The Wither." Steve said. As herun outside and toke his diamond sword. He jump in the air and a huge wave of air swooshed around them all. And all the monster lied wounded at the ground. "Gosh... I saved it... We saved it." Steve said full of happiness. "Now we need to get out of here." Steve said while he grapped Herobrine. "I-It will all be alright don't worry..." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine held his two daughters close, he was still weak, but he could travel. Soon they were able to get pass though the portal. One of the girls started to cry, and when she opened her eyes, they were just as white as Herobrine's. When she cried, the other one cried as well and her eyes where just like Steve's.

**Steve:**

When they were at home Steve lied Herobrine at his bed. He made some food that he lied behind Herobrine. He lied his two daughters behind in one crib since it was dangerous to held a twin away from each other just after the birth. Steve lied behind Herobrine, the wales under his eyes where huge.

"I-I have some bad news for you... But this will happen a few days later since you are now to tired. The placenta is still stuck in your belly. And it's dangerous to hold it to long inside of you. But not today... You are too tired after all." Steve said as he held Herobrine's hand and lied another one at his forehead. "How should we name them?" Steve said by grapping their children.

**Herobrine:**

"Hmm...Personality I think the one with your eyes should be named Sally." He said with a sleepy smile.

**Steve:**

"I like that name... I really do… Hmmm... I think about the one with your eyes as Lillium..." Steve said. "So that was that... At least they are out of you. The children that have been grown in you for 7 mounts..." Steve grinned softly.

**Herobrine:**

"It felt like ten." He gave a light smile. Lillium started to whimper. Herobrine sat up strait, worried about his child.

**Steve:**

"Herobrine it's better for you to catch some sleep I'll take care of them. You've got a hard day finished after all." Steve said while he grapped Lillium. He hugged her. "So what's wrong my dear?" He asked. "I think she's hungry... But how can we give them food?" Steve asked worried.

**Herobrine:**

"Milk?" He offered, when Notch came in the room to check on them.

**Notch:**

"Do you two need help?" He chuckled at Steve's confused look.

**Steve:**

"We need milk for them but... As you know, babies can only drink milk from their mom and not from animals. But I don't think Herobrine can give them that kind of milk..." Steve said to Notch.

**Notch:**

"Good thing I have formula. There are parents who use this stuff. I brought it in advance." He smiled holding the bottle.

**Steve:**

"THANKS NOTCH!" Steve almost screamed. Notch gave him the bottle and Steve gave it to Lillium while she lied in his arms the same way he did by Sally. He lied them back in their crib.

"Herobrine... I think it's better for you to sleep now. I don't want you to have already tonight your depression." Steve grinned as he smilled and gave him a kiss at the forehead. "End this week I'll try to take the placenta out of you with a cut in your stomach..." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**

"Alright." He said as he lied back down. His eyes shut, sleep quickly washing over him.


	11. First Day As Parents

**Sorry, for the bad grammer. -_-" It is still a rollplay and we don't writh all to good in our rollplays. I try to change the grammer a bit.. But that can be kind of hard. I am not that good at english afther all...**

**11. First Day As An Parent**

**Steve:**  
The next morning it was like 14:00 o'clock before Herobrine woke up. Steve had lied all kinds of food at the table. Steve walked inside the room, he had Lillium and Sally in one of his arms while he held his pickaxe in his other hand, and a broom in his left foot. He had wales under his eyes. Notch lied at the couch with a newspaper over his head, he was still asleep.

**Herobrine:**  
"Do you want me to look after Lillium and Sally for a while?". He asked, a smile on his face. "It looks like you need some rest."

**Steve:**  
"I guesh so... Thanks Herobrine." Steve said, as gave Lillium and Sally to Herobrine. "I had enough time tonight to see how they both look like." Steve said he walked a few steps and immediately, fell asleep at the ground almost in front of Herobrine.

**Herobrine:**  
Herobrine laughed, feeling sorry for his mate. After a few hours Herobrine was asleep with Lillium and Sally when Notch and Steve FINALLY woke up.

**Notch:**  
Notch smilled seeing his brother and his two nieces lying at the coach, sleeping.

**Steve:**  
A smile came at Steve's face.

**Herobrine:**  
When Herobrine woke up and saw the site he giggled. "So cute, all three sleeping soundly." He turn to Steve and smiled.

**Steve:**  
Steve opened his eyes and smilled. "Hey honey, how do you feel today?" Steve asked and stroke a hand down his cheek.

**Herobrine:**  
"I feel better, how are you feeling?" He said, smiling at Steve.

**Steve:**  
"Hehe much better... I was the whole night up, I watched over to Sally and Lillium and I had loads of things to do at home. Lucky Notch helped me the whole night others I wouldn't have saved it alone." Steve grinned.

**Herobrine:**  
"You needed a break." he smiled. "Notch will be out for a while." He laughed as Notch drooled.

**Steve:**  
"Why would Notch be gone?" Steve asked sad.

**Herobrine:**  
"He is passed out on the couch, he needs a small break. Besides, I will be able to help now." He said, turning to his drooling brother.

**Steve:**  
"Hehe... I see..."" Steve said happy.  
The end of the week came more faster than they all though. And as soon it was the day for Herobrine's operation, it would be dangerous since there wasn't morphine in Minecraftia.  
"Are you ready?" Steve asked while he and Notch grapped two knifes.  
**  
Herobrine:  
**He nodded, just staying silent.

**Steve:  
**"Ok... This will only hurt a lot... Maybe as much as with the birth... Maybe more..." Steve said. Notch grapped his brothers hand again. "1... 2... 3..." Steve said as he stoke the knife in Herobrine's stomach while he started to cut a huge cut in it.

**Herobrine:  
**Herobrine was calm though the whole thing. He knew it was almost over.

**Steve:**  
With one last cut the placenta was out. Steve signed. He took a torts to burn it fast. After that he carefully did all the organs back inside Herobrine's stomach. It was a whole puzzle to do it all at the right place. Then he did all the stitches in his skin to close it, by every stich Herobrine hissed. But it was fast over.

**Herobrine:**  
"I-Is it over?" He cried, tears appearing.

**Steve:**  
"Yes... Yes it is... Everything about the birth is now behind your back..." Steve sighed while he whipped his sweat away.

**Herobrine:**  
Herobrine breathed in relief. "Now we can focus on the two new main things in life." He said, talking about the two sleeping twins.


	12. Sally and Lillium

**Spoilers!**

**Okay, one more thing, about Herobrine and Steve having two girls, was because I and the person I rollplay this with, was because we bot wanted to play a character. But I think that she had heard it wrong, because I liked the idea of having a boy and a girl. I am fine with two girls as well now, knowing that there are almost, only boys in Minecraft. And that two girls would change a load in it. Afther all, remember that Herobrine and Steve had a very dark and dramatic past. And they would try to protect their children from that danger. It will be hard if they have two very active girls, where they can see their own character even in. Afther all, it are their little girls. As you read this part, you can see that they are expecting another child. Spoiler: This one will be a boy, Charlie. And they will be their last child! **

**If you don't like this story, because of them, having children, or whatever reason. Why are you reading this then? To comment afther the story something like this: "What have you done?!" or "WTF! Herobrine X Steve? But they are enemies! What is wrong with you?!"? Why? We like this couple and why would you give, bad reviews, just because of that. This story is only for the people who really like this couple, or just though it would be an intresting story to read. So please if you don't like it, don't review. Or if you don't like the couple, but think this story is intresting and want to give in a review, please behave yourself and say normal things like this: "Even though, I am not a fan (huge fan) of the pairing, I think you created a very intresting story." Or something like that, to you the choice! But please behave yourself in your reviews and comments. If I don't like your story, I also don't say bad things about it. Please... If your review, say somethings goods, or first think about what your going to say. But don't do Bad or _Hate_ reviews.. Thank you~! And I know that there are also people around her that do enjoy our story. ;) Or people who behave theirselfs, even if they don't like it. Thank you, for that as well. ;)**

* * *

**12. Sally and Lillium**

**Steve:**  
"You are right." Steve said as he smilled.

_A few years had passed and Sally and Lillium where now 7 years old. Even that their parents told them a few times that they couldn't mine without them they still did. Sally always had her hair in a ponytail and Lillium without anything in it. They run the mines around.  
_  
**Steve:**  
"What have I told you two about playing in the mines without mommy, uncle Notch or me?" Steve said angry while he stood at the end of the mine.  
**  
Lillium:**  
Lillium pouted. "But Daddy, we want to explore the caves! There are so many around, there so pretty~!"  
**  
Steve:**  
Steve rolled his eyes. "I know but I just want to protect you two from what happened years ago with Notch, your mom and I..." Steve said closing his eyes out in shame.

**Lillium:**  
"We will be fine daddy! We have each other!" She said looking at him.

**Steve:**  
"Ok alright then, but look out for the mobs and as I hear a scream I stand here in 1 second." Steve said pointing at them.

**Lillium:**  
"Alright Daddy! Oh, I do have one question though." Lillium said, titling her head to the side. "How come mommy wants Waffles with Soy sauce more often?"

**Steve:**  
"I have no idea, my dear... Maybe because he likes waffles the best that way..." Steve said putting his hand behind his head.

**Lillium:**  
"Ok! Oh and one more thing, don't forget to clean up mommy messy Puke up this morning. It's your turn." She giggled, and she and her sibling head down to the mine.

**Steve:**  
"Kitz..." Steve said while he walked away from the mine, a small smile coming across his lips. Herobrine was waiting outside the mine for Steve for some reason.  
**  
Herobrine:**  
Herobrine was slightly shifting, this would be totally different when it came to Lillium and Sally...

**Steve:**  
"W-Whats wrong mate?" Steve asked a little worried about him

**Herobrine:**  
"Steve...I'm Pregnant again." He just said, not wanting a LONG way around. He would have just gotten to it in the end anyway.

**Steve:**  
Steve's eyes widened then he fainted while his head came with a huge swag at the ground.  
**  
Herobrine:**  
Herobrine saw Steve fell on the ground. He quickly came up to him. "Steve, honey come on wake up." he said, shaking him.

**Steve:**  
A few seconds later he woke up. He fell a little dizzy, everything in the world was double in his view. "Vampire Cats..." He said very dizzy.

**Herobrine:**  
He rolled his eyes. "Do you remember what I told you?" He asked, really not wanting to say it again.

**Steve:**  
"Y-Yes I remember..." Steve said while his eyes where still rolling. "I-I don't feel so well now... I though two children where enough..." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**  
"We better tell my brother." He said, helping Steve get on his feet.

**Steve:**  
"Yes... How could this EVER have happen... Two are already enough for me... I may hope it will not be more then 1..." Steve said while he sighed.

**Herobrine:**  
"I hope it's only one child this time... There is my brother." He said as his brother coming towards them.

**Steve:**  
"Hello Notch.. We got something to tell you..." Steve said embarrassed.

**Herobrine:**  
"B-Brother...I'm Pregnant again..." He said, shifting.

**Notch:**  
Notch eyes widened he put his hand at the back of his head and almost fainted but luckily not. "You two really need to be carefully when you have sex the next time..." Notch said.

**Herobrine:**  
Herobrine gave a slightly guilty smile knowing it was the truth.  
**  
Steve:**  
"Herobrine... Sally and Lillium need to know this... They _really_ need to know it." Steve said. "The population in our family starts to become huge." Steve smilled.

**Herobrine:**  
"Speaking of which, where ARE they?" Herobrine asked looking at Steve.

**Steve:**  
"They are in the begin of the cave... Not far away from us." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**  
"Can you go fetch them for me dear?" He asked, giving him a hug.


	13. Dead?

**13. Dead?**

**Steve:**

"Sure I can." Steve said a small smile started to form around his lips. He walked into the mine, where he started to screame their names. Lillium and Sally run to their dad.

**Sally:**

"Aww... Why do we have to stop play already so soon..." Sally said a little disappointed.

**Lillium:**

"Yea, why daddy?" Lillium asked sadly.

**Steve:**

"Your mom and I got some important news to tell you." Steve said while he started to walk out of the cave with his daughters.

**Lillium:**

"Are we in trouble?" Lillium asked, slightly confused.

**Steve:**

"No... Absolutely not my girls. Don't worry about that..." Steve said he started to smile at them while Herobrine walked a little closer to them.

**Herobrine:**

"Girls, I am going to have a child within nine months or so." He said, a smile on his face.

**Lillium and Sally:**

Lillium and Sally looked first surprised, after that they grapped each other's hands and danced around.

**Lillium:**

"We are going to have a sibling!" Lillium cheered.

**Steve and Herobrine:**

Herobrine and Steve smilled to each other and looked back to their daughters.

Again much months had passed, and the baby could come every moment. Hopefully it didn't went as last time when they got Sally and Lillium.

It was that night Lillium and Sally were sleeping next to Herobrine when his eyes widden and sat strait up, waking the two girls.

**Herobrine:**

"O-oh god...I-It's time..."

**Sally and Lillium:**

Sally did her hands for her mount while Lillium stood up to wake Steve.

**Sally:**

"What?!" Sally said. "Ehhh... Lillium is gonna wake dad up..." Sally said.

**Lillium:**

Lillium ran to her father's room and jumped on him. "Dad, wake up!"

**Steve:**

Steve growled. "What's wrong sweetheart..." Steve said very soft.

**Lillium:**

"Mom said it's time! You got to help!" Lillium said, moving him off the bed as much as she can.

**Steve:**

Steve jumped out of the bed waking Notch up and then run to Herobrine's room.

"Are you ready hon?" Steve asked.

**Herobrine:**

"YES THIS CHILD WANTS OUT!" Herobrine yelled, clearly in pain.

**Steve:**

Steve nodded, many hours had passed but for some reason the child couldn't come out. Herobrine was by every push more and more closer to dying. At that moment Steve came with only one option. He grapped the knife.

"You know what we need to do..." Steve said.

**Herobrine:**

He nodded, knowing what had to happen.

**Steve:**

Steve stook the knife in Herobrine's stomach, blood started to come out, more than expected, even though Herobrine was a god and half dead, half alive. He started to cut it slowly open, the wound became more deeper and deeper and slowly everything that was inside his body started to come out. Herobrine started to scream by every small cut, there wasn't medicine for this and no morphine. This was even more pain fuller then the last time with the operation.

There, is where the baby lied, still breathing luckily.

Steve grapped the little baby up. A small smile came around his lips.

"It's a boy..." Steve said looking, smiling to Herobrine. Herobrine held him for a few seconds but then the smile at his face disappeared and his eyes got a deadwase across it. He didn't response anymore. It wasn't tiredness at all, it was more worse than that. Suddenly it started to thunder outside and the sky was turning more and more blacker then first.

**Lillium:**

Outside the room, Lillium and Sally where waiting outside with Notch. "Uncle Notch, will mommy be ok?" Lillium asked.

**Notch:**

Notch saw the worry in Lillium and Sally's eyes. He wasen't sure but didn't want them to worry.

"He will be ok... Don't worry ladies." Notch said smiling but he wasn't so sure of his own words.

**Lillium:**

"Ok…" She said, as she looked at the door.

**Steve:**

"H-Honey p-please wake up. You can't leave me, you gotta come back for me, Notch, Lillium, Sally and your new son.. You can't leave me... Not like... Not like this.." Steve said full of sadness while tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.


	14. A New Family Member

**14. A New Family Member**

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine tried to respond, but all the blood weaken him.

**Steve:**

Steve sat sad behind Herobrine and grapped the baby boy. "P-Please... You can't leave me... Not like... Not like this. You've promised me... Promised me..." Steve said while he looked to his new son. Steve tried to operate Herobrine's stomach and with stitches he did the last part. Then he sat behind him, praying.

**Herobrine:**

After a while, Herobrine took Steve's hand and smiled.

**Steve:**

Steve's eyes widened. "HEROBRINE! Your alive!" He said full of happiness while he kissed his forehead. Then they both looked back to their new family member. The populations of normal Minecrafters started to come back a little. "How should we name him?"

**Herobrine:**

"How about you name him?" He smiled.

**Steve:**

"Alright then..." He thought for a few minutes. "How about naming him Charlie?" Steve asked as he smilled.

**Herobrine:**

"I like it, I really do." He gave a weak, but loving smile.

**Steve:**

Steve hugged Herobrine. Suddenly Charlie started to cry, he opened his eyes, and it were the glowing white eyes like Herobrine's.

"H-He has got your beautiful eyes honey." Steve said, while he spook a little weakly but with so much love, he had really changed from who he once was and he knew it would never be the same again.

**Herobrine:**

"Yeah, he is wonderful, just like you." He smiled fondly, as they heard a knock on the door.

**Lillium:**

"Mommy, are you ok?" They heard Lillium say, she threw the door.

**Steve:**

"Yes Lillium, yes he is. Come in with Notch and Sally and meet your new brother Charlie." Steve said while he smiled at her, Herobrine lied in bed holding Charlie.

**Lillium:**

Lillium, Sally, and Notch came into the room. Lillium smiled happily at her new little brother. "He is so cute." She whispered.

**Steve:**

Steve smilled back. "Do you want to hold him?" Steve asked and smilled.

**Lillium:**

Lillium nodded, looking at her new baby brother.

**Steve:**

Steve suddenly saw how Notch looked, so sad and the same time happy, but why? "What's wrong Notch?" Steve asked.

**Herobrine:**

Herobrine turn to his brother, suddenly worried. "Yes, is there something wrong?"

**Notch:**

He looked to Herobrine, back to Steve, then to Lillium, Sally and at last Charlie. "The point is... I feel so lonely..." He said.

**Lillium:**

"Then why don't you live with us?" Lillium subjected, an innocent smile on her face.

**Notch:**

Notch smilled. "You know Lillium... I already live by you all, but I mean in another form, you are all a happy family, Steve and Herobrine have 3 wonderful kids and I... Am not even in love yet..." He said looking down to the floor.

**Lillium:**

"So you need a..." She stopped for a moment, the remembered the word, "A wife?"

**Notch:**

"Yes, someone of my early life, I was in love with a beautiful girl named Elin..." Notch said soft.

**Herobrine:**

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Herobrine asked, as Charlie slept in his arm.

**Notch:**

"Because... We are already a long time not anymore with each other..." Notch said sad.

**Lillium:**

"Awwww, poor Uncle Notch." Lillium said, sadly.


End file.
